cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DSZ Infinitum/DSZ9 Q
Meh, everyone is doing it. Again. So why not. Seria: 1. You are given a sword made of peanuts. You can try to kill 1 person in the wiki with it. Who will you kill? Myself. I like peanuts. 2. You obtained a cup of music. What should you do with it? Drink from it and become classy. 3. You are sitting down while standing up. What should you do next? Break my back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luna Flina and his What-If questions: 1. You have a free meal in Dubai. Welp, why am I in Dubai in the first place? 2. You realized that Dubai is a stupid place to go. Welp, refer to the answer above. 3. You see some polices come fiercely to you while thinking about Dubai. *waves at the police* 4. Those cops went to buy sandwiches. *asks a sandwich from the cops* 5. You realized that these questions are extremely relevant. I actually realized this earlier. 6. You can go to the Moon for a week. I won't go to the moon. 7. You can see Serial on the moon. …from my iPad. 8. You realized that he's on the moon. Can he breathe? 9. A duck is sitting right next to you. Cook it! 10. A cat is sitting right next to you. *cries of nostalgia* 11. A duck and a cat are fighting in front of you. The duck is pretty much defeated. 12. You realized that they're fighting on a moon and you're on a moon 2. …Moon-ception? 13. You realized that these questions are still extremely relevant. Refer to answer 5. 14. You found me IRL. How did you know? 15. You want to put me some questions. Ask* 16. You want to kill me. Depends, yeah. Ok, I'm gonna kill you. 17. You want to find other wikians. They're not interested. 18. You found them. I'm such a stalker. 19. You have an axe. Not only an axe. 20. You realized that these questions are unexisted. Then why did I read them? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ume-Sama 1. Origin of username? (I feel like someone already asked this) Yep. An I'm too lazy to repost it :P 2. Time you wake up? As late as possible. 3. Time you sleep? As late as possible. 4. If I found you, what would you do? Stare at you, dumbfounded. 5. If you found me, what would you do? I'm pretty sure I found you through grudges and stuff, so I'd probably kill you. If not, I'd hand you cookies :) 6. Tired a lot? -0- *yawns* I just woke up. 7. Lucky number? Unlucky number? Lucky number: 9; Unlucky number: 13 8. Taco bell! Not a question, and no thanks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Capriccioso: What kind of music are you into? I'm open and adaptable in music, but I like listening to dubstep, electro, progressive house, chillstep, glitch hop and more. What’s one of the scariest things you’ve ever done? As much as I want to say I'm not scared of anyhting, bungee jumping got me. If you could visit any country in the world, where would you go? To visit China, to live Japan. If you could learn one random skill, what would you learn? Skill? If you mean real skills I'd like to have really high reflexes. For surreal ones I'd just want to have the ability to grant any wishes for both myself and others. If you could MM + TP100 one of the hardest songs in Cytus, what would it be? (you have only one chance) Freedom Dive, of course. Every cool person mastered it. I want to cool too. Is torture ever a good option? If no, why not? If yes, when? Generally nope, unless you're a sadist. I don't you being a sadist though ^_^ Category:Blog posts